Incinerate My Longing
by SasuDeiLover
Summary: A Sasuke love story. My first fic, please be gentle! R&R! SasuOC
1. Scroll 1

We were walking down the main path in our village of hidden leaves, Konoha, when I felt it, the most overwhelming feeling of danger, I was about to warn father of this feeling when a large group of enemy ninja burst out of the bushes ahead and behind us. I felt a sharp pain in my back, I was blasted with a shuriken! All I remember was Sasuke appearing from no where with Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi Sensei. Sasuke crouched by me, defending me and as he sprang away to help Naruto, I fainted.

When I was next aware Sasuke was kneeling beside me, blood from a cut on his forehead making a vivid mark down the side of his pale face. That was when I saw him, my hero, lying in the mud like a common street urchin with a shuriken poking out of his body at all angles.

I tried to rise, to go to his side but a searing pain from all over my back stopped me. I screamed from the pain and in an instant Sasuke was by my head, clutching it to him as I cried and cried.

'Why him? Why not me? Why did they have to take him and not me?' I screamed to the wind.

'I wasn't your fault Nakira! ... I'm so sorry ... I couldn't do anything for him. All I could do was shelter you and ...' he looked at me with tears in his eyes and gasped terrified!

'Your bleeding!'

All I could do was mutter 'Father ...'

'Would like me to take you to him?' asked Sasuke, my beloved Sasuke. I nodded and felt his gentle caressing hands slip around my shoulders and under my knees. I reached up and wound my arms around his neck.

Sasuke lifted me and softly carried me to my father's side. I gazed into fathers ocean blue eyes and with my last remaining strength I reached over and closed them.

The light around me seemed to be fading, 'I'm ... so glad..' I gulped 'that ... you are here ... Sasuke ...' I closed my eyes and succumbed to the sleepiness that engulfed me.

Suddenly the voice of my angel rang out! 'Nakira? Nakira! Come on! Don't die! Wake up! Please? PLEASE!!! Oh please.' Sasuke had the most beautiful voice, especially when there is a touch of anguish and love added.

'Sasuke?' I asked blearily, forcing my baby blue eyes to focus on his special sharingan red ones, 'Help me... Please? Help ...' I managed before I almost passed out.

'Shh, keep your strength and chakra focused on healing you, I shall attempt the same feat.' With that Sasuke stripped off his shirt and I couldn't help but notice his perfectly tanned, sixteen year old tight abs as he leaned over me to get in a better position.

Before he began, Sasuke gave me a look filled with love and passion, 'Nakira, if these shall be our last words before we meet again in utopia, I must confess my love and devotion to this one person. I swear upon the gods that watch us even now that if you die, my dear Nakira, I shall avenge your death by killing the very person who did this.'

I spoke very clearly despite my tears, 'Sasuke, if I do die you mustn't blame whomever set up this attack, if I am to die then the gods must wish it for me and I shall watch you forever more, helping your decisions and guarding you from evil, until you may meet me again in utopia.'

Before Sasuke could say another word I reached up and caressed his face, he closed his eyes and held my hand to his skin for a moment, savoring the feel of my touch, then he grasped my hand in both of his, leant forward and touch his blood-covered lips to mine.

I deepened the kiss and felt Sasuke's hand slip down to cradle my head. As I released myself from the kiss Sasuke, who had raised me to sitting position, gently lowered me back onto the ground.

As my back came into contact with the ground I winced at the pain and gently turned myself onto my side. He gasped as my back came into view. It was pierced with about twenty shuriken. I heard Sasuke mutter that he needed to get help from ...! Naruto!

'I'll be right back ok?'

'Sasuke?'

'Yes, I'm here.'

'I don't get it. You hate Naruto.'

'I would rather try be friends with him than lose my loved one.' Sasuke replied, flashing me a dazzling sideways smile. 'Believe me. I will be back so- SAKURA!! OVER HERE!!'

'Sasuke! There you are where were you we had t-'

'Sakura, listen, I need your help. It's Nakira.' Sakura clapped her hands to her mouth.

'No...' Sakura rushed to my side with no explanation needed.

'Oh Nakira what happened?' Sakura asked.

'I ... don't know ... I was walking ... down the path ... to the village ... then I felt ... danger and ... pain, lots of pain ... I saw ... you guys appear ... and Sasuke, SASUKE! Where is he?'

'I was sure he went to get Naruto,' said Sakura, 'to heal those intense wounds in your back, you were blasted with shuriken you know.'

I suddenly realised 'I can't feel ... anything!'

'Oh. My .. Gosh ... SASUKE!!! NARUTO!!! HURRY!'

At that moment, Sasuke and Naruto appeared at my side. Naruto gasped as he saw my cut, exposed back. Sasuke ran around me and knelt by my head.

'Nakira? Are you ok? Did Sakura look after you properly?' Sasuke looked so concerned for me.

'I'm fine.' I looked deep into his eyes and sighed, content again, I was in my place, holding Sasuke's hand. I closed my eyes as sleep took over me.

'Narikira,' Sasuke shook me softly 'I know you're sleepy but you have to stay awake so Naruto can heal you. Ok?' Sasuke turned to Naruto.

'So you can heal her right?' Naruto looked slightly doubtful.

'But you never give up!!! You said you could heal her. Naruto?' Sasuke looked pleadingly straight up into Naruto's helpless face.

'Sasuke, I'll tell you the truth because you don't need to hear any sugarcoating right now.' Naruto hesitated but went on anyways, 'I need you to fetch your ninja gear, this may get out of hand.'

'What do you mean?'

Naruto looked Sasuke straight in the eye for the first time.

'I am going to have to summon the Nine-tailed Fox! I will need his chakra to do this job. Sasuke, I need you to be strong for Nakira because this is going to hurt her quite a bit. Now go get your stuff or all of us will be in danger.'

Sasuke just nodded and sped off. He was back in only a few minutes, but it felt like hours.

'Ok, I'm ready. Are you sure about this Naruto?' Sasuke looked very scared, only I knew that not even Sasuke could defeat the Ninetailed Fox! He could only keep it passive for a limited amount of time, before he had to choose between letting go or dying.

Naruto cautioned Sasuke and Sakura, 'If I go out of control save yourselves and Nakira if you can. Just leave me, I will fight the Fox as long as I can to give you time.'

'Ok,' Sasuke said after a minute, 'Ready!'

With that Naruto began his summoning. First came the lengthening and defining of his face, then came the ears and eyes and finally a large bushy fox tail exploded from the seat of Naruto's pants. Sasuke took a tentative step backwwards, starring as Naruto grew taller and taller and then stopped and turned to look at Sasuke.

Then a deep voice boomed, 'Sasuke, I can control him this time! I'll start now if you don't mind.'

'Just do it!!!' screamed Sasuke.

I just couldn't fight it anymore, not for Sasuke, not for anyone, I just slipped into sleep.

'Hurry naruto, she's falling unconscious. I can't wake her!!!' Sasuke was getting frantic!

* * *

R&R?


	2. Scroll 2

I woke up in a soft bedroll I blinked, trying to clear my blurry vision. That was when I saw Sasuke sitting on the floor his head in his hands. As he looked up I saw his tearstained face turn to a look of pure delight.

'Oh, what happened?' My head ached so much that I could hardly hear Sasuke's reply.

'The group of enemy ninja we were tracking attacked the village. You were hit and you passed out we were trying to heal you, I tried to revive you but even though you were breathing I couldn't wake you. We thought you were gone ... My heart broke, I almost gave up and Naruto was no help.' Sasuke had to stop, for tears started leaking out of his eyes and spilling down his cheeks. I reached up and wiped his tears away.

'Sasukle, I would never leave you, you know that. I=- Sasuke cut me off by leaning forward and kissing me with such desperation that he was crying again. As did I, because I was so glad that he didn't give up on me.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment. The door banged open and a streak of orange fur burst into the room. Sasuke leapt up to shelter me as the blur turned into the form of Naruto, still the demon fox just a little smaller and missing the trail but none the less, he was a frightening sight with his foc teeth and ears.

'Geeth Nakira, you guve uth the biggetht fwight! Are you alwight now?' Naruto's teeth seemed to be shrinking, the same true with his ears.

'Yes Naruto,' I smiled 'I'm fine, really. Now if you'll excuse me, I was busy a few moments ago.' Naruto got the idea and backed out of the room.

'Now,' Sasuke said, 'where were we?' Sasuke leaned in and kissed me, his hand wandering from my cheek, down my neck around to my bazck. That was when I figured out that my back was no longer injured!

'Are you sure your ok?' Sasuke murmured into my ear.

'Yes,' I gasped, 'As fine as you, Sasuke.'

With that Sasuke let his hand slip a little further down and as he hugged me to him I slipped my arms back around his neck and kissed him.


	3. Scroll 3

Naruto met Sakura outside the door to my room, 'How is she?' asked Sakura, 'I've just left her with Sasuke so she'll be fine.' said Naruto.

Sakura looked down at her feet and sighed. Naruto lifted her chin with his forefinger and look into her eyes, 'Sakura, there are others out there you know; you don't don't have to compete over Sasuke. He's made his choice so you have to face it, he may never love you, but I know for a fact he would never see you hurt.' There were tears in Sakura's eyes.

'I know Naruto, but I love him ...' she stammered.

'Sakura Haruno, hear me now, you love him so keep your relationship with him alive and make sure he trusts you aty all times, then you may earn his love. He may never love you like you wiosh he would, but I know he already loves you like a sister, the sister hthat he never had.'

Sakura looked astonished; she stared into Naruto's eyes, 'Why do you care? You never gave a damn before!'

Naruto looked at her softly, 'I have always cared for you the same way as you care for Sasuke. I love you!'

Sakura just walked to him and hugged him. Naruto looked shocked for a moment, and then enveloped her in a massive hug. He lowered his head head and kissed her on the forehead.

Sasuke opened the door and sent him flying. 'Oh! Are you ok?' he said, helping Sakura up off the floor and then extending his hand to Naruto. Naruto looked very disgruntled at that rude awakening to reality.

He frowned then started laughing for the silliness of the situation. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, 'It's just ...' managed Naruto through giggles,, you could be doing exactly what we doing just on the other side of the door!' he collapsed on the floor, clutching his belly and heaving in pain.

'Naruto? Are you ok?' said Sakura, trying not to laugh too.

'I'm fine, really!' said Naruto, gathering him self up off the floor. 'The question is: are you ok Sakura? You took the brunt of the fall. Let me help you in any way I can.'

'I see I'm not needed here.' Sasuke said, walking into the living room. He was helping himself to a drink from the fridge when he sensed a presence that he really loathed.


	4. Scroll 4

'Hello, Itachi ...'

'Hello little brother. Itachi looked a bit anxious, for once, Sasuke picked up on this immediately.

'What do you want with me?' Sasuke got ready for a fight. Itachi smirked.

'It's got nothing to do with you, little boy. Keep of it this time ok?' Sasuke got even more tense.

'Who are you after now then?' Sasuke started to slink towards the door. Itachi just snorted.

'What?' Sasuke was pacing now.

'He really doesn't know,' Itachi smiled to himself, 'Pein taught me a new jutsu. I can go anywhere with a simple movement of the hand ... watch, brother, and learn.'

'Ok, I will then.' said Sasuke, starting to summon his sharingan, Itachi frowned then his eyes acquired a menacing glint.

'So you have the family trait as well. Typical little shrimp, stealing the glory, I thought you would have learnt that gets you nowhere. Tut tut. Silly boy.' Sasuke blushed.

'Stop stalling! Who are you after?!!' Itachi's eyes glinted again.

'Its just a little girl with too much black hair, more then even you Sasuke! About your age, whats her name again? Nina? Naira? Nikki? Nakisha? Nakira! Thats the one! So, I'll be off then ...' Sasukes eyes widened, Itachi saw this and commented, 'So you know her. I didn't think you'd be petty enough to snog a complete stranger so it makes sense.' Sasuke just backed of, threw open the door and bolted.

'Sioly boy. I told him last time not to get emotionally involved with eoeople, they just rip out your heart.'

Sasuke ran and ran, colliding with lots of people in his haste. He got to my room and tried to open the door but it was locked!

'Nakira! Open the door!' then he heard a shriek.

A scream.


End file.
